


Seven Deadly Sins

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 5 ficlet, Season/Series 05, s5 repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Apocalypse, Dean doesn't exactly repent any of his sins and Castiel isn't any less of an Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

A few Sundays after they win the Apocalypse, Dean makes himself sick with celebratory sloshing; hangover Monday is a small reprieve, but on Tuesday he's sick again with sweet, sweet pie (tart burst of apples, warm sugary pastry, cinnamon dusted in like a surprise). Castiel remarks that Dean's love of pie is far too extreme to be healthy and stares at Dean like pie-love is indicative of some kind of head injury but Dean merely states that pie-making was one of the cornerstones of human civilization and really Castiel should have had enough perspective of time to realize that.

'This is gluttony- a most deadly sin,' Castiel warns him primly as they drive back from the diner to their home. But still he follows Dean into their house, where the floorboards are still a little creaky and the paint is peeling since they moved in a few weeks ago. The sin here is sloth, _a disinclination to exertion, a lazy neglect_ , Castiel quotes quietly. Still he follows Dean to the bedroom where they lie down in their perfect bed. Dean kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt a little, turns into Castiel and kisses him and kisses him until they're curling loosely in and out of one another- _lust_ , Castiel says between murmuring breaths, _oh lust_. And Dean dreams and wakes, and every time he opens his eyes there is that direct blue gaze before him. He thinks of how long he might live and how long Castiel might live, and the last sin is envy for how these days won't last forever.


End file.
